


A Change Of Heart

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Canon, Drama, Episode Related, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, No Slash, Points of View, Romance, Season/Series 01, Spoilers, Unsafe Sex, What-If, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-14
Updated: 2007-12-26
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: The bashing never happened.  The night before the prom Brian has a HUGE change of heart (IN A POSITIVE, LIFE AFFIRMING WAY) and changes his and Justin's lives forever.





	1. Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: This idea just sort of popped into my head. Some parts may be extremely sappy.  


* * *

BRIAN POV  
  
" _You will always be young and you will always be beautiful. You're Brian Kinney for fuck's sake!"_  
  
That was what Mikey left me alone in my loft with. So, I'm sitting here contemplating…thinking. If Justin were here, he'd say, " _That's always a dangerous sign._ "  
  
Justin. Whoever would have thought one person could have such an extreme impact on another human being, especially me? I can still remember the night we met. Damn, he was beautiful! I remember walking over to him in somewhat of a trance. All my brain could register was that I had to have him. When I got to him, I was able to see every flawless detail up close. Soft golden hair, deep blue eyes that looked like they could burn a hole straight into my soul, and these scrumptious looking full pink lips.  
  
Then we started talking. He had great wit. I could tell it was his first trip to Liberty, but he never let on. He was strong and confident. I could tell he wanted me just as much as I wanted him.  
  
When we got back to the loft, I could tell he was nervous. To even my own surprise, I enjoyed his ramblings. There was something endearing about them.  
  
Then there was our first kiss. Whatever reservations he had when he walked through the door instantly vanished when our lips connected. He was a natural born master. His tongue was deadly….Still is.  
  
I don't know why I told him the story about my first sexual encounter. Not many people know that story. I guess that was a sign. From the beginning I felt so free with Justin. I could be open and honest. Unlike most of our Liberty family, he didn't have any fixed ideas about what to and to not expect from me. Even after Mikey told him I didn't do boyfriends and I told him I didn't believe in love, he kept coming back, just wanting to love me.  
  
I guess that brings me to now. Here. Sitting in my loft reminiscing about the early days of our relationship.  
  
Holy shit! Did I just think that?! I guess there's no point in denying it anymore. It's been almost a year and after all the shit I've put him through all he wants is me. How the hell did I get so lucky?


	2. Brian's Dream

  
Author's notes: I am SO sorry this chapter is so short. Don't worry. Now the whole thing will really start to develop.  


* * *

BRIAN POV

Last night I had a dream. It was in the future. I was in my mid-thirties and Justin was in his early-to-mid-twenties. We were living together. Not only were we living together, but we were living together in this huge, beautiful mansion. AND…WE WERE MARRIED!!!!! In the dream it was like I was there just watching the whole thing play out before me. We were both so happy. I actually think I owned my own agency and Justin was a huge fucking success with his art. Then I saw our wedding photo. We looked so happy and so IN LOVE. Then, once I really stared at it, I realized that in the wedding photo, we both looked the same as we do now. I looked down at the bottom of the frame holding the picture. It read, " _October 15, 2001"._

That was five months from NOW. I looked back over to the dream versions of Justin and I. Justin was cooking something and I was standing behind him grinding my cock into his delicious ass and kissing his neck. The dream me got up close to Justin's ear and whispered, "I love you." Justin brought his hand up to my neck and our lips met in a searing kiss that made my cock instantly harden at the sight. When our, or their, or whatever lips finally pulled apart, about thirty seconds later, Justin whispered, "I love you too."

And then I woke up.


	3. The Prom

  
Author's notes:

I am SO sorry for delaying this so much.  I started it a while ago and never got around to finishing the chapter.  I hope you like it!

* * *

When I woke up was when my full-on epiphany came. I took one look around the loft and one thing stuck out to me. Justin wasn’t there. Then I remembered last night was David and Michael’s farewell party. Knowing Deb, she was feeling particularly sentimental and needed Sunshine to keep her company.

Then, the realization hit me. I LOVE JUSTIN! That dream showed me the possibility that comes with expressing my feelings. Well, I am ready to embrace my emotions and the first one that struck me hard was that I am fuckin’ in love with Justin Taylor. I think I’ve been in love with him since pretty much the beginning. Why have I waited so fucking long to admit it?!

Now I’m sitting on the sofa thinking of what I’m going to do. Wait a second. Tonight’s Justin’s prom. Yes, yes, yes. That’s it. I’ve got it!

 

ST. JAMES ACADEMY SENIOR PROM

“I’m surprised how much fun this has been, Daph!”

“I know. I thought it would be horrible but I’m having a fuckin’ great time!” Daphne laughed.

“Oh hey I love this song. Let’s dance!” Justin said excitedly.

“Alright. Let’s go. This should be one of the last songs.”

DAPHNE POV

Justin and I are dancing. I’m glad he’s having such a good time. We’re both surprised that this whole thing is actually fun. I do wish Brian had come though. That would have been so fuckin’ amazing. All these assholes would have been speechless. But hey, what can us poor simple hags do?

Wait a minute. That couldn’t possibly be…OH MY GOD!!!!! BRIAN’S HERE!

I tap Justin on the shoulder and he turns around. The look on his face is truly priceless. It starts as a mix of shock, confusion, and awe and turns into one of gratitude and pure love.

Brian walks over and they have their funny, yet strangely erotic conversation. Then he tells me how hot I look and that _he’d_ fuck me. Yeah, sure Brian. Maybe if I didn’t know you were the stud of Liberty Avenue who’s hopelessly in love with my best friend. When he says this he kisses my cheek. Damn he can still make me blush!

He asks if he can borrow my date and takes Justin by the hand, leading him to the center of the dance floor. God I love my boys!

This old song starts playing and literally the entire floor parts for them. Where the hell did either of them learn how to dance like that? They’re gliding all around the floor. This really could be the most romantic thing I’ve ever seen, fuck all that fake shit they show in the movies. This is real. They end their absolutely beautiful dance with a long, hot, yet romantic kiss.

I’m thinking Brian’s pulling Justin to him so they can leave. Wait a minute…What the hell is Brian doing?!


	4. Confession

Justin POV

I’m dreaming. That’s it. This is all just the most amazing dream I’ve ever had and before I know it I’ll wake up.

But, I actually think this is reality. I can feel Brian right here. Oh my gods, this is real! Where did Brian learn to dance like this?! It’s amazing. He can barely even dance in a club. Yet, here he is, Fred Astaire reincarnated.

Everyone’s staring at us. It’s unbelievable. Oh..Oh…He’s dipping me. Wow. Why does it feel like he’s about to lift me. Oh, maybe this is why. Mmm. His lips taste amazing, as always. We pull apart and he’s pulling me towards him. I think we’re about to leave but then… What the hell is he doing?!

Brian POV

Oh this is amazing. I wish my prom could have been like this. Talk about a night to never forget.

Just wait a few more minutes. They’ll be sure to never forget this night. The song’s ending right on time. I knew this song would be perfect. It says everything Justin and I feel for each other. That’s why I brought it and requested the DJ let me know when it was about to start. I’ll have to tell Justin that one later. Okay. Here goes nothing.

Justin POV

I’m staring down at Brian in absolute shock as he is on one knee in the middle of the dance floor. I can hear everyone’s gasps and Daphne’s shriek off in the distance; but all I’m focused on right now is Brian. I want to hear every word he says clearly.

“Justin, you know how hard it is for me to voice my emotions, so just let me get this all out. There’s a lot I need to say. I was sitting in my loft feeling sorry for myself for turning thirty when I started thinking about you and everything we’ve been through. I thought about all the times I pushed you away and how you’ve stuck by me through it all. You saw through all my bullshit and just wanted to love me. 

I realized that with all my pushing I never realized that I love you. I’ve loved you since the very beginning, probably the first night. It was just that the concept of love was so foreign to me I didn’t know what it was once it came along. I say it to Mikey and Lindsay all the time just because that’s “what you’re supposed to say to your family” but I’ve never meant it. I mean it with you. I love you, Justin Taylor. I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you make me. Will you marry me?”

Brian POV

I think Justin’s in shock. I know it was a lot to take in, but I had a lot to get off my chest. It’s amazing what a year’s worth of pent up emotion can sound like when all flows out at once.

He’s looking me directly in the eyes and I know he’s processing everything I’ve said. When he soaks it all in, he breaks out into what I believe is the biggest sunshine smile I have ever seen screams, “Yes!”

I get to my feet and with my own humongous smile pick him up and spin him around as his feet dangle above the floor. We kiss once again and then turn to leave. We stop at Daphne and she looks at us both with pride and tears in her eyes. She hugs both of us and gives us each a kiss on the cheek. She tells us she loves us and we tell her the same.

When we get to the jeep, we dance and goof around and kiss before we finally get in. As we speed off into the night, I catch a glimpse of a figure holding a bat coming out of the shadows I race us out of the garage in time to see an angry, disappointed look on the assailant’s face.

 


End file.
